


A Morning Ritual

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, moe and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Oikawa is still fast asleep and Iwaizumi stares at him, wondering who blessed him with someone like Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Ritual

Although the alarm clock wouldn't go off for at least half an hour, Hajime lazily blinked his way out of unconsciousness. It wasn't something new, since he was accustomed to waking up early but whenever he shared the bed with Oikawa -- aka the love of his life, he was tuned into waking up earlier. Why? Because he was a love-smitten idiot who wanted to watch his boyfriend while he slept. Yes, he knew it was creepy as hell but it was one of the few times Hajime had Oikawa all to himself. The _real_ Oikawa, without the front; without the flirty smiles, without the obnoxiously sweet attitude, without the flock of women -- and men, around him and of course without that dangerously focused look in his eyes, the one he always had whenever he played volleyball. Right then, when he was sleep, he was the Oikawa Hajime loved so deeply. With the messy hair, the normally perfectly arranged curls unruly, the cheeky expression replaced by parted lips and drool coming out of the corner of that slanted mouth, the creases of worry on his forehead smoothed out completely. Don't get him wrong, Hajime loved every single part of Oikawa - even though the man's shitty personality annoyed him - however, only _he_ knew Oikawa behind the act. Only he knew how defenseless Oikawa looked when he slept, when the walls the young man had built around him were finally down. So, he wanted to cherish the rare sight.

To add to all that, Oikawa's long, delicate fingers were clutching Hajime's shirt. _Again_. Hajime smiled. That was a habit Oikawa couldn't get rid of no matter how old he got. Ever since they were kiddies and they slept in the same bed, Oikawa held on Hajime's pajama top, no matter in what position they were. He always claimed he did it because he didn't want Hajime falling off the bed and hurting his head and becoming stupider than he already was, and even though Hajime always smacked him for talking shit, deep inside his kind soul, he knew Oikawa held onto him because he felt safer that way. That was why Hajime was there after all; to protect the endearing idiot at all costs. Because Oikawa was incapable of taking care of himself, like a goddamned child.

It was fine. It gave Hajime more reasons to stay with him forever. Not that he didn't have enough of them already but that wasn't the issue.

Gently, as if afraid, Hajime pushed some stray tuffs of hair away from Oikawa's eyes, revealing more of his enviable skin. Damn, Oikawa's complexion was perfect -- white and spotless, like porcelain. Then man took good care of it but it was still unfair for Hajime, whose skin was rough and full of scars because of the acne he had during middle school.

With his knuckles, Hajime caressed Oikawa's soft cheek, tracing the strong line of his jaw towards his chin, where he traced the jutting lower lip with his thumb. Oikawa sighed and smacked his lips, a tiny little frown marring his features for two or three seconds before the lines evened out again. Hajime chuckled affectionately, gently kissing Oikawa's fluttering eyelashes.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about._

As if he heard his thoughts -- which wouldn't be a surprise because after all these years they spent together, reading each other's minds was an every day thing -- Oikawa pouted and muttered, "Iwa-chan...no."

Hajime shook his head, amused. _Of course_. "What did I do again?", he whispered.

"Iwa-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Catch me."

Hajime leaned in and kissed Oikawa's forehead. "Always," he murmured on the smooth skin, kissing it a few times more before going back to admiring his partner's beauty. He didn't know what he ever did to deserve someone like Oikawa but he couldn't be more thankful he was deemed worthy of him. Oikawa was like the Rose from the book "The Little Prince"; high-maintenance, cocky and annoying but he was Hajime's most priceless treasure. He cared about that shitty idiot so deeply that no matter what Oikawa did, no matter how many beautiful people existed in this world, no matter how many times their ways separated, Oikawa would always be the beginning and the ending of Hajime's universe.

_As simple as that._

Oikawa's lids had finally stopped moving as the dream had apparently ended and his consciousness had started to return. He was squirming awake while Hajime caressed his hair, but he didn't open his eyes, pretending to be still asleep. But Hajime knew better; there was no way this idiot could fool him with anything. He could convince others with his act but not Hajime. However, Hajime played dumb for a while longer, relishing the softness of Oikawa's brown hair and how effortlessly the curly tresses slid through his fingers. He didn't have time to do that often after all; might as well take his time for once.

"I love you," Hajime whispered after a while, unable to bear the ache in the middle of his chest. No, he wasn't sad or anything; that pain was because of love. His undying love for that dumbass who pretended to be asleep. The very same dumbass who went beet-red as soon as the confession spilled from Hajime's lips. Hajime smirked in amusement and playfully pinched the tip of Oikawa's nose, "Also, I know that you're awake, dumbass."

Beautiful brown eyes snapped open and Oikawa's smooth expression finally turned to a frown. "How can you always tell?!"

There was no way Hajime was going to reveal that Oikawa stopped drooling whenever he was awake and this was how he always knew. "We sleep together since you were young enough to pee yourself in your sleep. Of course I'd know," he said instead.

Oikawa gaped, the red rushing back on his cheeks. "That was one time and I had had too much milk during dinner!"

"You had absolutely no qualms decorating my bed _and_ me with the remnants of that milk the next morning, that's what I'm saying."

"Well maybe that milk is the reason why I'm still taller than you, Iwa-chan!", Oikawa retorted. When Hajime flickered his forehead in retaliation, he scowled. " _Ow_."

Hajime glared back at him. Height was a sensitive subject for him, okay? "That's what you get for being an ass."

The bastard had the audacity to smirk in triumph. "Touché, Iwa-chan."

"I'll punch you, Shittykawa," Hajime threatened - an empty threat but still, it made Oikawa shut up. Then he added, "Now get your lazy ass out of my bed, we gotta go to practice."

As Hajime sat up and stretched his numb body, two strong arms wrapped around his middle and squeezed him tight. He jumped, astonished at first but he quickly melted in his lover's embrace. "I love you too," Oikawa then murmured quietly, his face buried in the crook of Hajime's neck.

Hajime sighed, welcoming the heat that spread everywhere in his chest. "I know."

"For better or for worse."

Hajime glanced at the silver band around his ring finger and smiled. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was not beta'd.
> 
> I was very upset today so I wrote this. I didn't even proofread before posting so excuse the mistakes? This piece is straight out of my heart. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
